24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:George Mason
This is a list of memorable quotes from George Mason. Day 1 * Jack Bauer: George. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to call your boss so I can get clearance on the identification of the source. * George Mason: I thought we just agreed that it didn't matter. * Jack Bauer: Yeah, but I still have to call Walsh and tell him I did everything I could. I would like to cover my own ass. * George Mason: (smirking) Jack, you're finally learning how to play the game. Sure, I'll call Chappelle for you. Mind if I use your phone? * Jack Bauer: Please do. ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") * George Mason: Yeah, yeah. I'm talking to my boss Jack. Right, you stupid chump. ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") * George Mason: You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. * Jack Bauer: Why don't you explain it to me? You've got five seconds. ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") * George Mason: Off the record, what is so special about Jack Bauer? ("Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am") * George Mason: You don't think that's relevant? You don't think that's a distraction? * Tony Almeida: No, I don't. * George Mason: (imitating Tony) No, you don't, ah, well, I do. ("Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * George Mason: Nice work, Jack. Have you ever noticed there's a body count everywhere you go? ("Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Jack Bauer: Today is the second anniversary of Victor Drazen's death. * George Mason: Happy anniversary! ("Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * David Palmer: Act on your own prerogative. Go through with the trade; you'll be reprimanded, possibly even demoted. * George Mason: So far it sounds great. ("Day 1: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * George Mason: As usual I don't know whether to congratulate you or demand your resignation. ("Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am") Day 2 * George Mason: Tony, tell you what, if I'm still here this time next year, take me out to the woodshed and shoot me. I'm supposed to be in DC by now, not chasing little old ladies who set off metal detectors with their knitting needles. ("Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am") * Paramedic: I need all of your clothes off, sir! * George Mason: You're not even going to buy me dinner? ("Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am") * Jack Bauer: You inhaled plutonium George. * George Mason: So? ( ) * George Mason: I'm dying, Jack, I'm not crazy. You and Nina together is a recipe for disaster. ( ) * George Mason: (talking about Jack) What can I say? The guy's a little crazy. But he gets results. ("Day 2: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * George Mason: Look... I know it's been a while. * John Mason: Two years. * George Mason: That long? * John Mason: Yeah. * George Mason: Oh, that's my fault... ("Day 2: 2:00pm-3:00pm") *'George Mason:' Was there something else? *'Michelle Dessler:' (knowing about his exposure) I'm sorry. *'George Mason:' So what are you gonna do tomorrow? *'Michelle Dessler:' What? *'George Mason:' If the bomb doesn't go off. Thought about it? *'Michelle Dessler:' No. *'George Mason:' Probably come back to work here? *'Michelle Dessler:' Of course, why wouldn't I? *'George Mason:' I don't know. You happy in this job, hmm? Believe it or not, I used to want to be a teacher. A long time ago. You know why I didn't? DOD offered me more money. That's how I made my decision. So I made myself miserable. And I made everybody else around me miserable. For an extra five thousand dollars a year. That was my price. *'Michelle Dessler:' I'm sorry. * George Mason: You know, Michelle, I'm not a big advice giver, but under the circumstances... don't wait around for your life to happen to you. Find something that makes you happy, and do it. Because everything else is all just background noise. ("Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm") (Jack points a gun at Mason on a plane:) * George: Hey hey. Service is bad enough on this flight, you don't have to shoot me! *'Jack Bauer:' George what the hell are you doing here? *'George:' Felt like taking a ride. ("Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * George Mason: You still have a life, Jack. You wanna be a real hero? Here's what you do. You get back down there and you put the pieces together. You find a way to forgive yourself for what happened to your wife. You make things right with your daughter, and you go on serving your country. That'd take some real guts. ("Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm") *'Jack Bauer:' (on diving the plane into the desert) You are absolutely SURE you can do this? * George Mason: Jack, I'm supposed to do this. ("Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * George Mason: (his last words) It's time. ("Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm") Mason, George